Too Cliche to Say
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Noah stops by to give Rex something and Rex takes it and something more. Establishing Noex. For Linables


A silly little thing I wrote live on Skype with Linables, to whom this fic is dedicated.

**Too Cliché to Say**

Rex looked up from the comic book he was skimming through to his room door as it slide open with a soft swoosh sound.

"Noah!" Rex exclaimed excitedly when the blond stepped in. He jumped up from his bed in order to properly greet his friend. "I didn't know you were stopping by."

"Surprise!" Noah grinned and pulled his backpack off of his shoulder and unzipped the top pocket.

"Oh, Noe. I love you! You are a life saver." Rex gasped as Noah pulled out a thick stack of trade paper comics.

"I thought you might have finished with the others and could use a new batch," Noah dipped his head in an attempt to hide the blush growing over his cheeks at Rex's declaration of affection.

Rex reached out to grab the comics with one hand while the other wrapped around Noah's shoulder as Rex gave his best friend a half hug. The embrace didn't last as long as Noah may have liked but he was grateful when it was over and Rex went back to his bed and eagerly flipped through the new comics.

He didn't want Rex to notice the change in his breathing or feel the heat the teen EVO generated in him whenever they touched. The blond sighed and watched Rex chat about what was going to happen next in the flimsy paper books.

He wasn't sure when it started, but Noah knew that somewhere between being turned into an EVO himself and getting ready for college Noah had fallen into heavy like with Rex. Noah would admit he wasn't the world's greatest actor but he did his damnest to keep his growing feelings for the EVO crime fighter to himself. And so far it seemed to be working; Rex didn't treat Noah any differently than he had since he found out that Noah had been hired by White Knight to spy on and attempt to control Rex's flighty impulses. Rex certainly wouldn't so causally tell Noah that he loved him if he truly knew the effect those simple words had on the blond.

"Noah? Earth to Noah!" Rex chanted gaining Noah's attention.

Noah came out of his thoughts and blinked as Rex called him.

"What?" he defended feeling the blush deepen.

"I was thanking you and you weren't even paying attention." Rex explained as if he were doing Noah a favor.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Rex said dismissively and waved Noah over to sit next to him on the bed.

A rush of nerves came over Noah but he was able to squash that feeling down and forced himself to remain disinterested as he strode over to the bed.

"You've really been holding out on me, Noe," Rex accused as he turned to the side to face Noah and began shifting the comics so they were in the correct order. "You are such a tease."

The knot that had been in Noah's stomach since he first stepped onto Providence HQ twisted at the spiky haired teen's words. "I am?" he asked and crossed a leg over his knee.

Noah's response must have sounded odd to Rex because he tilted his head up to look at his friend.

His eyes narrowed. "Oh yes," he smirked.

Noah's body tensed at the look and he broke eye contact, fearing that Rex would see how uncomfortable Noah was becoming as his mind reeled with all the meanings that may or may not be behind Rex's words.

"I don't see how." Noah pointed out and crossed his arms over his chest.

"And that's the worst thing about it. You have no clue how big a tease you actually are."

Noah loosened his hold around himself and stared at Rex in confused shock.

Rex's smirk broke out into a natural grin as he enjoyed the sight of his friend's expression.

A look of understanding crossed over Noah's face and he laughed in relief. "You're just messing with me, aren't you?" Noah chuckled and shook his head.

Rex's eyes narrowed and he dropped the comics onto the bed and he leaned forward. "No," he replied.

"No," Noah repeated softly and unknowingly moved closer as Rex's weight made the bed dip.

Noah pressed his lips together as Rex licked his. "I can't believe you seriously have no idea what you do to me. You drive me crazy, Noe. No one else has ever made me feel this way."

"And, and what way is that?" Noah asked barely breathing as Rex inched closer. His heart was hammering wildly in his chest and it felt like every nerve was on edge.

Rex's gaze flicked down to Noah's mouth as the blond parted them in order to inhale. "Completely and utterly...ANGRY THAT YOU TOOK THIS LONG TO GIVE ME THE NEXT BOOKS!"

Noah jumped and pulled back at the sound of Rex's voice. All the tense drained from him and was replaced with anger. "What? You should be grateful. You know how long I have to wait to collect each comic? I have to wait months for the run to finish, only reading one issue every thirty days when you can read the entire story at once!"

Noah pouted and started to turn away from Rex when the stronger EVO grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled the blond to him so he could press his lips to Noah's.

Noah hummed in surprise, completely unable to believe what was happening. After pinning for him for so long it was odd to have the secret wish of kissing Rex to be granted.

Noah didn't have time to respond to the attack kiss when Rex released him. He looked at Rex dazed. He frowned when Rex leaned back and laughed.

It wasn't a mocking laugh but nearly a light giggling sound of relief. "Oh, I can't believe I just did that." Rex confessed.

"That makes two of us," Noah agreed. "So why-" he started but his face heated up and he was unable to finish it.

"Oh," Rex's face mirrored Noah's as embarrassment traveled through him. "Is it too cliché to say because I've wanted to for a long time?" Rex asked, making a face.

"Yes," Noah nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "But it's not as cliché as it is for me to ask for another kiss," he added and smiled widely.

Rex's eyes widened and he chuckled as he once again pulled Noah to him.

"Ah, ah. Watch the comics!" Noah cautioned, pushing them out of the way.

Rex chuckled at the blond's behavior and ignored Noah's warning as he kissed Noah once again.

* * *

I may turn this into a multi-chapter, but no promises. It really depends if an idea festers and bugs me enough to want to write it.

Thanks for reading.

Bramblerose4


End file.
